The Dark Plague
by khadrim
Summary: Fourteen fairies wreak havoc on Hyrule, and dark Link is behind it all, too lazy to describe further, just read^_^
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Plague  
  
Chapter One: Dark Deceptions and Cruel Games  
  
It was winter in the vast world of Hyrule. After eight years of turmoil, the land seemed to be finally healing. The great fields were covered in at least a foot of snow, smooth and sparkling, unmarred by the footprints of Hylians. The desert was perhaps the only land not covered in the deep white blanket, although it was hit hard by constant rain. The lake was frozen and the water in the Zora's river was so cold not even the Zoras would swim in it. The mountain was perhaps the most tumultuous land, covered in snow and a blinding ice-cold wind. The red smoke that circled the crate top could hardly be seen amongst the thick clouds. The grand crystal castle of Hyrule seemed as though it were a huge icicle sticking from the surrounding snow. Little beknownst to the people of this land, their troubles were far from over. As the days passed, the land of Ayianas began to drift above the Hylian continent. With this continent would bring a plague none expected.  
  
"When is this queen supposed to come here?" Link asked Princess Zelda as they sat once more in the vast throne room discussing upcoming events. Among them were the seven sages: Saria, Rauru, Nabooru, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, and the Princess. Joining them that particular evening were two Sheikah: Tenameru who was covered completely by a black cloak and Talya who was wearing a long blue dress.  
  
"In three days Link." Zelda said in an annoyed tone. This was the fourth time she had told him this particular information. "Her name is Hoshiko. She rules over the land Ayianas, she has a proposition for us. So we all must be on our best behavior." Zelda said sternly. All the heads in the room turned to Talya. During her stay in the castle for the last few months she had wreaked all sorts of havoc.  
  
"Hey! Why is everyone looking at me? I'm good!" Talya said offensively. Link burst out into laughter. "I can tell when I am not wanted." She stood up quickly and left the room.  
  
She returned only a moment later with a concerned look on her face and her sword in its sheath hung over her shoulder. Following her was a young redheaded farm girl in a flattering purple and black dress and bow in her hand and a female Sheikah with brown hair tied up into a ponytail, wearing a brown tunic over green pants. She too carried a sword. Their faces expressed a look of great mental anguish.  
  
"Princess!" The redheaded girl exclaimed stepping forward. "There is a crisis going on in Kakariko Village!" Zelda immediately got to her feet.  
  
"What is wrong Malon?" Link asked, standing as well.  
  
"The village is under attack." She answered.  
  
"What?" Zelda covered her mouth in shock.  
  
"By who?" Talya asked to the brunette girl as Link attempted to calm Malon, who was crying now.  
  
"Zombies. The dead are rising from the graveyard." The brunette answered firmly.  
  
"Come on, we have to go help!" Tenameru said to all of them. Tenameru, the brunette, Talya, Link, and Malon ran from the throne room, out into the abandoned Hyrule Market. They hurried as fast as they could through the thick snow out of the Market, over the bridge, and into the village. What they saw was definitely a scene of terror. Buildings were on fire; people lay dead in the streets, the living hiding behind barred doors or scurrying about frantically in search of an escape. Zombies in tattered clothing were running rampant through the area. These zombies were more hideous than any they had seen before. They were the very ancestors of the villagers, rotting and decayed, covered with maggots and worms, sucking the life from the villagers. Malon screamed as one of the zombies caught sight of them. Link sliced through the zombie as it reached out for him. To his dismay and surprise, the severed halves of the zombie continued towards them. It was not long before the group got split up during the fight that ensued. The brunette had began to run towards the graveyard, with Link and Talya not far behind. Tenameru and Malon were helping the few surviving villagers to get to safety. Tenameru soon dragged Malon towards the graveyard; they had helped all that they could and felt it safer to be with the others. They reached the graveyard and found themselves fighting off a large mass of zombies. After a moment's struggle Malon screamed out in horror.  
  
"Nikki!" She yelled trying to reach the brunette. In all the chaos no one had seemed to notice that the ground was splitting beneath them. Tenameru pushed Nikki out of the way as the ground collapsed on the spot she was standing. Before them emerged the form of a young zombie girl. She had white hair, green skin, and dead eyes. She was wearing a red cape over a torn black outfit. Tenameru stood in front of Nikki, his sword drawn pointed at the zombie girl in front of him. She did not attack.  
  
"I am the Sheikah of the dead. I am here to save you." Her voice seemed quiet and empty. After her voice stopped echoing she closed her eyes and rose from the ground. The wind picked up, knocking everyone to the ground. An eerie calm suddenly came over them. They looked up and saw the zombies gone. "I am Rinéan, this world is in great peril."  
  
"Again? This world is becoming a real hassle. Ow!" Talya quieted as Link elbowed her. The earth shook violently again knocking them again to the ground. "Hey! What is that?" Talya ran over to the fence in front of the old Shadow Temple. A shadowy figure shot from the cave's entrance into the clouds. "What the hell?" Talya yelled falling backwards.  
  
"It has all ready begun." Rinéan sighed in despair. Link had jumped the fence entering the Shadow Temple. Nikki and Talya followed immediately. Tenameru followed after a moment and Malon followed not wanting to be left alone with Rinéan. The room they entered was adorned with torches, all lit by a black and blue flame. Nikki reached out to touch the enchanted flame but Tenameru pulled her hand back as sparks reached out to grab her.  
  
"What are these?" Link kicked an urn on the floor that lay smashed in pieces, just one of fourteen.  
  
"Look at this." Talya picked up a scroll. She opened it and read it out loud.  
When this scroll has been read  
  
Turmoil and death shall begin to spread One loves to play games Two feels only ashamed Three loves the crescent light Four will send the world to fright Five is frozen deep in her heart Six loves to play when evening starts Seven runs and hides from fate Eight the lovelier race does hate Nine will make you choke and drown Ten fears not when evil is around Eleven is the keeper of love Twelve you will find is as quick as a dove Thirteen will steal your very soul Fourteen will make the world whole A week, seven days, one hundred sixty eight hours past The world you know will no longer last The world depends The people depend Love depends On you The parchment burst into flames after she finished reading. It burned her hand and she shook her head in pain grumbling looking at her burn. Link grabbed her hand and she yelled at him to let go. The mark of the triforce over the eye of the Sheikah had disappeared and was replaced by the image of a fairie surrounded by fourteen stars, all black.  
  
"That is not a good sign." Tenameru sighed.  
  
"What does it mean?" Nikki asked him, finding it very hard not to smile at him for some reason.  
  
"It means we have to collect fourteen fairies." Tenameru answered simply.  
  
"Warriors." Rinéan's voice echoed from the cave's entrance. "Head back to the castle, tell the king of what has happened."  
  
"The king is dead." Malon scolded. "The Princess rules the land now."  
  
"Fickle things do not matter. There is not much time to spare and ponder such foolish things." With that said, they followed Rinéan to the castle. The castle doors were open and a path of blood led through the snow. The group hurried their pace to a run. They followed the blood to the throne room where six of the sages lay unconscious and badly beaten, but the Princess was nowhere to be found. On the wall above the throne was a message inscribed in blood.  
  
With the Princess gone and doom nearby, I shall rule your pathetic land. Consider this a challenge hero. The Dark They gaped at the scene before them, not sure how to react.  
  
Zelda awoke on the cold floor. She immediately jumped to her feet, surveying the room. It was a dark cell, cramped and smelling of filth. She leaned against the door and banged on it crying tears of pain and grief.  
  
"I all ready tried that. It does not seem to work very well." A young voice called from the corner of the cell. Zelda turned to see a young girl with long white hair in a beautiful blue and green dress. "I am Hoshiko." She continued.  
  
"Hoshiko! It's me, Princess Zelda!"  
  
"I am sorry, I do not recognize that name."  
  
"You contacted me the other day, about some help you needed." Zelda seemed very discouraged, realizing almost immediately she was fooled.  
  
"I am sorry, but that is not possible. I have been imprisoned for several weeks."  
  
"Then who is going to my castle in three days?" Zelda was beginning to work out the plans of the enemy in her head.  
  
"It is a man and his golem. A female golem." Hoshiko sighed. "I assume that they are the ones going to visit your land."  
  
"Oh no.I just remembered! My fellow sages, my assailant, he attacked them when they were protecting me." She began to cry again.  
  
"Everything will be fine, I promise." Hoshiko gave her a reassuring hug. "We'll find a way out of here." Zelda, though, did not find this as reassuring as Hoshiko seemed too. Her friends had never let her down before. But this evil was able to get past all of the sages at once. The doubts continued to fill her mind as she and Hoshiko thought of ways to escape their prison.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Link sat next to Talya at the top of the first flight of stairs leading to the tower. She nodded her head slowly. She had changed into her fighting outfit, but with the addition of green armor and a cape attached. "That excited huh?"  
  
"Shut up and get to the point please." Talya sighed. "Fine. I just wanted to know if you intend to follow this the whole way through."  
  
"Are you insinuating something Link? Besides it isn't like I have much of a choice." She sighed. "What is the plan?"  
  
"Well, I am not sure how we are supposed to find the fairies but Tenameru has an idea. As for what to do when we find them, I am assuming that we capture them the same way we caught the demons."  
  
"What a drag." Talya mumbled remembering the blinding pain and unconsciousness that followed the absorption of the demon spirits.  
  
"Hey you guys? Ready to go?" Nikki ran up the stairs towards them. "No time to lose, so let's get moving!" The three met Tenameru, Malon, and Rinéan at the doors. They opened the doors and stared out in shock. In front of them stood along crystal staircase leading into the sky.  
  
"Okay, so do you remember that idea I had? Well, we are going to need a new one." Tenameru whispered in awe of the newly laid path. In the bottom of the steps lay another inscription, burned into the path.  
  
'This path leads to your first task. This is the only hint you will receive. The only chance to save your world from sure destruction.'  
  
"That is real comforting." Malon shivered. Rinéan started up the staircase, followed closely by the others. The staircase went up through the clouds and bitter winds. It led up to a floating continent. In front of them was thick, lush green forest. Around them there seemed to be the ruins of an ancient temple.  
  
"This must be where the first fairie is." Tenameru whispered in awe of the ruin. He wanted nothing more than to explore the ruins, which were ornately carved with drawings that looked as though they were drawn by the hands of a young child.  
  
"What was it that the poem said about the first one?" Nikki asked. "One loves to fool people or something like that?"  
  
"One likes to play games." Link corrected.  
  
"Well then this shouldn't be so hard!" Malon smiled jovially.  
  
"Let's split up and start searching then." Talya suggested. Before any could object she ran through the thick forest and quickly disappeared from view.  
  
"I guess we will meet back here in an hour." Tenameru sighed. They all headed their separate ways except Rinéan who stayed in her spot by the top of the staircase, staring at the crosses crudely drawn through out the ruins. She would not be able to help the warriors with this task. But she was able to keep a lookout while the others searched, she only hoped they would be successful in their task. Malon had followed Nikki into one of the back entrances of the temple. The walls inside were covered with moss and vines. Nikki and Malon climbed over fallen block of cement and jumped over holes in the ground. They soon reached a dark underground chamber, lit with a dim, mystical green light. There was a stream flowing across the middle of the room in the pattern of a Celtic cross.  
  
"Wow, how beautiful." Malon exclaimed. Suddenly a green light burst towards them. They fell backwards and the floor beneath them opened, dropping them into a much darker room. Looking down from the top of the trap was Eugenie, the first of the fourteen fairies. Her skin was a pale, yet lovely, green. Her hair was jet black and hung tangled over her leaf like wings, covering her lower back. She giggled and batted her bright green eyes then shrunk herself into the form of a child, no taller than twelve inches in height. She giggled again ecstatically then flew from sight, a stream of vines following her.  
  
Tenameru and Link had entered the temple from what appeared to be the main entrance. The room, though, had them stumped. The walls were solid; there were no doors other than the one they had entered. Tenameru had taken down his hood; the room was dark enough for him to do so.  
  
"Find anything?" He asked Link.  
  
"No." Link sighed. "This is stupid, we have to find another way out of here."  
  
"I know. Be patient Link."  
  
"I can't. I have a really terrible feeling about this. I cannot shake it." Link closed his eyes.  
  
"Wait. I think I have found something!" Tenameru changed the subject. Suddenly the wall in front of them slid out of the way. A green light flew out at them and flew spastically around the room. It flew around their heads, then snatched up Link's hat and flew out the door.  
  
"Hey! Give that back you stupid fairie!" Link yelled chasing after it out into the brush.  
  
"Link wait! Someone is down here!" Tenameru called out. He gave up on Link quickly and turned towards the cries for help coming from the new path.  
  
Talya had begun to climb towards the top of the temple to survey the land. The temple seemed much taller than she had thought. After a long trek, she finally reached the top. She balanced herself on top of the temple and put a hand above her eyes to block the sun. Through the mist she could distinctly see the outline of another temple in the distance. She turned quickly to see a green light rushing towards her. She reached out to grab it, but missed by a few inches. It turned around and flew towards her again as though it were playing a game. Talya missed the green light but caught a hold of Link's hat instead. The fairie lurched backwards right into Talya's hand. Talya grabbed the fairie who squealed in another language unhappily. Suddenly Talya felt a burning sensation in her hand. She shook her hand to ease the feeling, and then smiled. The fairie had been absorbed. But, the temple had suddenly begun to shake violently underneath her. She fell backwards from the top of the temple, clutching Link's hat against her chest.  
  
Tenameru followed the cries for help at a slow pace, which soon became a hurried one. He began to recognize the voices. One was Malon. His heart pounded harder in his chest as he recognized the second voice. It was Nikki! He had to get to her; he felt a sense of urgency flood over him as he reached a room lit with a dim green light. He winced in pain as he felt his forehead bleed from the light. He winced in pain as he felt his forehead bleed from the light. He ducked back into the dark hallway and put his hood back on. He then walked over the oddly shaped stream towards a hole in the ground at the far end of the room. He looked down to see Nikki and Malon at the bottom of the hole.  
  
"Tenameru!" Nikki yelled, a beautiful smile spreading across her face. Tenameru helped them both from the hole. They both continuously thanked him and hugged him in gratitude. "Oh! Your forehead! What happened?" Nikki exclaimed, immediately wiping the blood from his forehead.  
  
"It's noth-" The room suddenly began to shake.  
  
This place is going to collapse!" Malon screamed over the roar of the building. Tenameru grabbed their hands and dragged them through the dark hallway and out of the temple entrance just as the building collapsed behind them into nothing but a pile of dust.  
  
Talya fell for what seemed like forever. She closed her eyes, expecting to hit the ground at any moment. Instead of falling to the ground she was stopped just in time. She opened her eyes. Link had caught her. He smiled at her and laughed at the look on her face.  
  
"Arrived just in the nick of time, didn't I?" He teased.  
  
"Uh.yeah." She rolled her eyes. "I got the fairie." She wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
  
"MY HAT!!!!!" Link exclaimed taking his hat from her hands and dropping her to the ground. Talya landed with a resounding thud on the ground while Link carefully placed his hat on his head. Talya stood then smacked him on the side of the head and walked over to where Tenameru, Nikki, Malon, and Rinéan were waiting for them.  
  
"I am guessing you were successful." Rinéan nodded at them, in an almost cheerful voice.  
  
"Thirteen to go." Malon sighed.  
  
"The sun will be setting soon, we should try and get the second fairie before midnight." Link instructed. "Then we will go home and rest." He added.  
  
"Maybe we'll know more about this by then." Tenameru frowned. The same worried look had gone across everyone faces as they thought of the things that were at stake. 


	2. Scarelt Birds and Witches

The Dark Plague  
  
Chapter Two: Shame and Sunrise  
  
"Any idea where we should go next?" Nikki asked as they walked aimlessly through the forest, which seemed to become denser by the second.  
  
"There is another temple not too far from here. Maybe another hour's walk or so." Talya said quietly.  
  
"Two feels only ashamed." Tenameru pondered out loud. "I wonder what we are in for this time?"  
  
"I will be damned if I get stuck in another hole." Nikki mumbled.  
  
"Me too. My throat hurts from all that yelling." Malon rubbed her neck. Rinéan floated quietly amongst them, trying to see inside their minds. She had been quiet throughout the day's journey worrying about how well their party would fare throughout the trials to come. She had found their weaknesses, but that was not so hard for anyone to spot. Tenameru's was light, which was obvious to anyone. Nikki's weakness was Tenameru; she was developing softness towards him. Malon's weakness was the fact that she was terrified that she was going to disappear like Princess Zelda did earlier. Link was dreading the upcoming trials before them, worrying for everyone's safety. Talya was dreading this trial. For what reason Rinéan could not tell. The hour passed grudgingly and they finally reached a second temple. Crosses too guarded this.  
  
"I do believe that someone expected me to accompany you on this quest. Again I shall not be able to assist you." Rinéan crossed her legs floating in a sitting position. The temple, this time, seemed to be made of a beautiful dark blue crystal, set in it were gorgeous pearl moons. On the air there was an enchanting song, sung in an inaudible voice. "Be careful this time. I have a feeling that this one shall prove much more difficult than the last." They all nodded in agreement. They all waked together into the temple's entrance. As the rooms got darker the pearl moons let off a pale enchanting light. Tenameru touched the pearl moons and smiled. He was greatly enjoying the light. This light though, was putting a spell on them. The further they walked into the temple the more exhausted they seemed to get. They walked until finally Malon dropped to her knees.  
  
"I am tired!" She cried. "I am cold, my feet hurt, and I want to go home!" She whined. The party stopped and then looked at her with annoyance.  
  
"Hey!" Link started, he looked around frantically. "Where is Talya and Nikki?" The others looked around too, now noticing their absence.  
  
"We have to find them, they must have wandered off." Tenameru sighed.  
  
"It could not have been that far back, they were here a few minutes ago." Link shook his head rushing past Malon. Tenameru followed, a worried look set upon his face.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Malon called getting to her feet and stumbling after them.  
  
Nikki had left the path only moments before. She had noticed Talya creeping through one of the corridors and decided to follow. The hall they were going down was gloomier than the main hall. The lights were slowly fading as the path became smaller. Then the path opened into a spectacular moonlit field. Nikki stayed hidden in the path staring at the field, taking in the beauty of the clear blue stream flowing about the field. Despite the beauty, the field filled her with a deep sorrow. She could not shake the feeling and it worsened as she sat there waiting for something to happen. Then she saw it, a beautiful blue light heading towards the stream; towards Talya. Talya was standing by the edge of the water waiting for the fairie to land. The fairie landed and in a spray of light turned into a beautiful young girl with dark blue skin and short white hair. Her eyes resembled dark pools of water and a constant stream of tears fell down her face. She had small blue wings with crescent moons embedded into the hem. She wore a long blue dress that sparkled silver every time she moved.  
  
"I am Twyla." She spoke quietly to Talya. "Thou hast come to me to release thy shame." Talya shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"I came to capture you." Talya said sternly yet her voice broke trying to hide her emotions.  
  
"Thou art mistaken." The fairie said. Her voice would have sounded angry had it not been so charming. "There shalt not be any capturing here this night."  
  
Nikki jumped as Tenameru grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tenameru asked quietly. Link and Malon were right behind him.  
  
"Shhhhh." Nikki ordered and pointed to Talya and Twyla talking by the stream. Immediately they all quieted and watched. (Although they looked very silly cramped in such a cramped space.)  
  
"Listen Twyla. I do not know what shit you are pulling, but I am going to capture you." Talya lifted her hand.  
  
"No!" Twyla yelled crying even harder than before. Talya's hand dropped against her will. She grasped her shoulder in pain. It felt as though she had been stabbed but there was no wound. Talya raised her hand again. Twyla screamed again and Talya this time dropped to her knees, holding her chest and coughing hard. "Thy shame is tearing thee apart"  
  
"What the hell are you doing to me?" Talya tried to stand back up. "You are a nutcase! I am not ashamed about anything you manipulative bitch. You are going to get captured no matter what you do." This enraged Twyla further.  
  
"Thou should not speak so foul! It will only bring upon thy death!" Twyla was enraged, no longer beautiful. Talya clutched her throat trying hard to breath.  
  
"We can not just sit here and watch this!" Link growled.  
  
"Hold on a minute Link!" Tenameru ordered. Link gave him a sour look but stayed where he was.  
  
Talya got to her feet painfully, choking and jumped towards Twyla, grabbing her arm. Twyla threw her a forlorn look then disappeared. Talya fell back to the ground and continued to cough, taking in huge breathes of air, relieving her lungs. The wounds she had received earlier were now visible and bleeding onto the bluegrass. Her shoulder was torn and her chest just below her neck was bleeding. The ground shook. The temple was going to collapse just like the first. She ran out to meet the others and they all began to rush through the cramped corridor. They reached the main hall and ran, dodging falling debris. They reached the entrance just as the roof collapsed behind them. Rinéan was waiting for them; glad to see they had been successful yet again.  
  
"Let us go now." Rinéan had been busy while they were gone. She had placed a circled of green rune stones outside the temple. "You all deserve a rest."  
  
"You expect us to walk back all that way?" Talya coughed, then wiped the blood from her lips looking out into the forest.  
  
"Certainly not. Step inside my circle of rune stones and I will transport us back to Kakariko village." Rinéan assure her. Malon and Link helped Talya into the circle. Tenameru and Nikki forced their way into the circle. Tenameru and Nikki forced their way into the circle. Rinéan raised her arms and closed her eyes. A very dark swirl of magic and dirt surrounded them. When the dirt subsided, they were standing in a foot of snow in the center of Kakariko village. It had been much warmer in the temples and they all shivered from the sudden chill. They started their short trek through the snow. Tenameru had let Nikki wear his black cloak to keep her bare arms warm. Talya was leaning heavily on Link trying to ignore the cold wind biting at her wounds. Malon was trying to cover her face from the rushing wind. They reached the castle a few minutes later. Tenameru immediately shut out any lights that remained on. Nikki ran to one of the huge sitting rooms and started a fire in the fireplace. Malon and Rinéan went up to check on the six sages. Talya laid herself down on one of the large couches after tossing her cape and armor to the ground.  
  
"Damn fairies." Talya moaned holding her hand against shoulder, trying to slow the blood that was still pouring out onto the couch. "Is it too late to quit?"  
  
"Like you said earlier: You don't have much of a choice." Link forced he to sit up. He had gone to et a warm cloth and some bandages, as well as a needle and thread. "Besides, only twelve more to go."  
  
"You know what? You are a real bastard." She frowned turning away so he would not she the look of pain on her face as he cleaned the wound on her shoulder.  
  
"I wonder if the princess is all right?" Nikki pondered watching Talya and Link. She disliked the princess but she was still her sister.  
  
"I am sure she will be just fine." Tenameru reassured her. "At least I hope so." This seemed to make Nikki cheer up slightly and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Tenameru blushed a bright red. Talya laughed feeling slightly better than before. "What is so funny?" Tenameru brushed a deeper red.  
  
"Nothing. Except for the fat that you are the color of a strawberry." Talya teased. "Got a little crush on Nikki perhaps?"  
  
"I-I have no idea what you are talking about." He looked away. "You are being childish."  
  
"Whatever." Then she screamed and pulled away from Link in pain. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"I have to close your wound." He was holding a needle and thread. "Or you are going to continue bleeding all over the place."  
  
"I do not think so, just wrap it up!"  
  
"No can do." Link smiled. "What are you scared of a little pain?"  
  
"No!" She yelled defensively. Then Link tackled her to the floor. Tenameru and Nikki stared with wide eyes as the two fought in front of them. Link was finally able to stopper her from squirming by pinning her to the ground, and then stuck the needle in her arm. After a few moments he finished and leaned down to tie the knot. Talya tapped her fingers impatiently against the floor. After he finished that he began to clean the wound below her neck, but stopped short, examining the wound after the blood was wiped away.  
  
"What is this?" He leaned forward even further to try and get a better look at the wound. Talya was now gripping the carpet in pain. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. He sat up straight and then looked down at Talya.  
  
"What?" She asked becoming annoyed.  
  
"What did that fairie say about the wounds?"  
  
"Shame is tearing you apart." Nikki recited the words of the fairie. Link threw an angry look at Talya.  
  
"I thought you were over that whole shame crap."  
  
"I am." Talya yelled. "Besides, what does that have to do with cleaning my wounds?" She frowned, not wishing to dwell on the subject for too long. "Just finish wrapping the damn wound and get off of me."  
  
"That fairie was right. This wound was made from the inside out. You did this to yourself." The room's slightly amused feeling had completely vanished. Everyone was silent. Link finished cleaning and wrapping her wound and climbed off of her. Talya lay still on the floor. "You knew before we went in there didn't you?"  
  
"No! How could I have?" Talya sat up.  
  
"Why then? Why would you be ashamed?"  
  
"I am not ashamed you nosy shithead! Now get off of my case. Go nag on somebody else."  
  
"You are a damn liar." Link groaned. "I hate it when-"  
  
"Why do you hate it so much? It is none of your damn business! Last time I checked, my life was still my own." Talya retorted. She left the room and headed upstairs. The room stayed in silence for several long moments.  
  
"Three loves the crescent light." Nikki whispered to herself, lifting her head off of Tenameru's shoulder.  
  
"What?" Link asked with a resounding sigh.  
  
"The third clue. Three loves the crescent light." She reiterated. "Looks like we should look for the third one this morning."  
  
"You are getting really good at this." Tenameru smiled at her.  
  
"Thanks!" She returned the smile. Then she jumped up from her seat and pulled Tenameru to his feet. "If we are going to make it by sunrise, we better start now! Let's go get the others!" Nikki dragged Tenameru halfway up the stairs and he was happy to follow. Halfway up the stairs he lifted Nikki off of her feet and carried her to the top of the first staircase. She was giggling profusely.  
  
"Tenameru." Rinéan's voice echoed in front of them. Tenameru put Nikki down and cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have a tool for you" She handed him a ring that had fourteen symbols inscribed in it. "Now you can absorb the fairies as well."  
  
"Thanks." Tenameru smiled. "We are getting ready to head out again. Will you go get Malon?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How are the sages doing?" Nikki asked as Rinéan turned to leave.  
  
"They are in a deep trance. But they are healing with time." She floated up the stairs without another word.  
  
"I will go get Talya!" Nikki smiled at Tenameru and ran up the stairs as quick as she could. Tenameru headed back downstairs and into the sitting room he had just left, where Link was sitting, his head in his hands.  
  
"Ready to go?" Tenameru asked, approaching Link slowly.  
  
"Yeah. I will be out in a few minutes. I just have to think for awhile." Link responded.  
  
"All right. Take your time." Tenameru left the room. Nikki reached the tower only a few moments later. She knocked on Talya's door. She hesitantly opened the door.  
  
"Time to go?" Talya sighed.  
  
"Yup. We have to make good time, this fairie is going to come out at sunrise."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on! Cheer up. We get to watch the sunrise." Talya did not reply at all. "Maybe you want to talk?" Nikki asked.  
  
Talya looked away from her and back down at the floor. "Maybe later."  
  
"Let's get going then all right?" Nikki asked more than told.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Who knows, maybe Link will fall in a hole this time." Nikki laughed to herself, envisioning the very thing she suggested.  
  
"If not I will push him in one." Talya smiled.  
  
"That is the spirit." Nikki continued laughing. Talya stood and they walked back down to the entrance hall, laughing and making aimless chatter.  
  
Everyone was all ready waiting for them by the door. Malon had a very displeased look across her face, obviously detesting the choice to head out so soon. As they opened the doors they felt a horrible tremor underneath them. They fell to the ground and scampered out of the way as one of the crystal chandeliers crashed to the ground. The tremor soon subsided.  
  
"That is not a good sign." Malon moaned getting slowly to her feet.  
  
"Let us get going. We will travel by runes again." Rinéan said. Tenameru helped Nikki and Talya to their feet, and then they all rushed from the castle out into the snow. They made good time to Kakariko. The heavy winds that had greeted them earlier had ceased and the walk was much easier than before. Kakariko seemed deserted, except for the runes in the center of the town. Several trees had collapsed, but there was no sound of life within it. Just silence.  
  
Rinéan transported them again. The same black magic that had surrounded them before surrounded them again. The black magic dissipated and they found themselves again the thick forest in front of the collapsed blue temple. They walked silently for a long while until the ground opened up in front of them. Way down beneath them was a small stone temple, looking out over the edge of another cliff.  
  
"I do not suppose anyone here has a plan?" Talya moaned rubbing the wound on her arm. "There is no chance in hell I am climbing down there."  
  
"I do not think we will have to." Tenameru reassured. He walked over towards the forest they had just left. "I bet that there is an alternate entrance around here somewhere." He searched for a moment. "Ah! Here we go!" He pulled open a heavy wooden door on the ground. It had a staircase leading down into the depths.  
  
"Come on." Link jumped onto the staircase and began racing downwards. The remaining followed him as quick as they could without losing their footing. The staircase led them into a dark cave, with two different paths.  
  
'Which way?" Malon sighed.  
  
"Both." Link crossed his arms. "Tenameru, Nikki, and Rinéan you guys go left. We will go right."  
  
"After the temple starts to collapse and we are sure the fairie is caught we will meet back here." Nikki added. "I hope you find a nice hole to push him in!" She whispered to Talya. Talya smiled at her and wished them luck as they walked away. Malon headed onto their path, dragging her feet through the dirt. Talya followed her as quickly as she could, with Link not far behind.  
  
Nikki, Tenameru, and Rinéan were walking as quickly through the tunnel as they could, making small conversation. It was not long before they reached another hole in their path. Two ropes stretched across it. Tenameru crossed first, being careful to keep his balance. Nikki went next followed by Rinéan who merely floated across. Almost immediately after crossing they had to climb down a series of badly crafted ladders, which led them into a damp cold cave. It was very humid, and it was not long before they were sweating. Except for Rinéan who, being dead, did not sweat. Then they reached an opening. They were in the temple at last. It was filled with a beautiful magenta light. The room was adorned with beautiful gems, jewelry, and artifacts, all in perfect shape. One a perch in the corner was a collection of scarlet birds. They were all resting, flapping a beautiful red wing every once in a while.  
  
"They are so pretty." Nikki stroked one of the birds.  
  
"Do not disturb them." Tenameru took her hand leading them from the room. The room looked out over the large cliff. The sun was just pealing out over the horizon. "Looks like it is show time."  
  
"Let's watch it for a minute." Nikki walked far onto the platform. Tenameru followed reluctantly. As the sun moved slowly higher he turned away from it, bringing Nikki with him.  
  
"I would much rather look at you instead." He smiled then slowly, almost hesitantly, kissed her forehead. Nikki blushed then wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Rinéan rolled her eyes then searched for the fairie on the horizon and around the temple.  
  
Malon was leading the way through the tunnel. She was trying to ignore the bitter silence that had followed their departure, but it was getting on her last nerve. They had met no obstacles on their way and were soon in the temple. The room they entered was dark and creepy, reeking of that of a mausoleum. From the windows they could see the faintest light over the horizon. They all leaned out the window for a better look.  
  
"Hey Talya?" Link cleared his throat. She glared at him angrily. "I am sorry."  
  
"You better be. You had no reason to act like that." Talya frowned. Malon tried hard not to show she was listening. Link choked back the angry words he was going to say and instead replied softly.  
  
"Did you ever think that I was worried about you?"  
  
"Do not waste your breath."  
  
"Well I was. I can not protect you from yourself." He sighed. Malon was trying very hard now not to giggle.  
  
"Whatever. I am not a danger to myself Link." Talya walked away from the window and picked up one of the vases, examining the carvings. "I do not need you worrying about me."  
  
"Stop being such a brat and just talk to me sometimes okay?" He grabbed her by the arms. She dropped the vase in surprise. Before she could respond a huge red bird flew into the room followed by a magenta light.  
  
"Isn't there anyway to get out of here?" Zelda asked for about the twentieth time that night. Hoshiko sighed then shook her head.  
  
"Listen Zelda, this is my dungeon in my castle, we are not getting out. No one ever has." This thought discouraged them both. "Even so, how we would escape is a while different story. With that man and that creature out there, I feel safer in here."  
  
"Wait! They are leaving though are they not?" Zelda remembered. "To go to my castle! They are going to leave. If we could escape then it would be easy to get out of your castle."  
  
"You might just be on to something." Hoshiko whispered. "There has got to be a way to break out of this cell. And we are going to find it." Outside the sun was beginning to rise. 


	3. Shame and the Crescent Light

The Dark Plague  
  
Chapter Three: Scarlet Birds and Witches  
  
The scarlet bird flew around the room and towards the window. Malon ducked out of the way. Talya pulled away from Link and tried to catch the fairie. The fairie giggled barely escaping Talya's grasp. She was Mali, a sweet generous fairie, who used her powers to support love and freedom. She transformed herself into a beautiful redheaded girl. Her skin was magenta and her wings resembled the features of the very bird she was chasing. She ignored the bird as it proceeded to fly out the window and turned her attention to three staring at her. She fluttered over to them without a sound and picked up the broken vase. It magically returned to its solid form.  
  
"I am Mali." She approached Talya. "There shall be a horrible storm when thy party proceeds. My heart hath laid it upon me to inform you so thou doest not find thee trapped in it. You may capture me now. If thy intentions are pure and noble, it should cause thee no pain." Talya touched the fairie's hand and it disappeared after wishing them luck. The ground shook and the vase fell from the stone shelf, shattering once more to the ground.  
  
"Let's go!" Malon called over the rumbling temple. They ran from the temple without looking back.  
  
Tenameru and Nikki had followed Rinéan throughout the temple with no sign of the fairie. They searched until their path returned them to the very room in which they had started. The red birds that had once slept on the perches in the corner were now gone, leaving no feather behind.  
  
"I wonder where." Nikki started, then the room shook violently.  
  
"I guess the others found the fairie." Rinéan said. "Let us go now." They ran from the temple and back up the series of ladders. But when they reached the gap in their path their hearts sank. The ropes had been cut and were hanging limply off the opposite end of the gap.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Nikki yelled.  
  
"We can only wait for the others to find us." Tenameru sighed.  
  
"I will go find them." Rinéan floated into the distance.  
  
"Wait! Why do you not just throw the rope.over?" Nikki ended her question by sitting down. Seeing that Rinéan had obviously ignored the idea, Tenameru sat as well, placing an arm around Nikki. She in turn leaned her head on his shoulder and they waited.  
  
Link, Talya, and Malon were walking through the path towards the designated spot where everyone planned to meet. They reached the spot, but found no one there.  
  
"They should have gotten here before us." Link sighed. "You do not think they did not get out in time?"  
  
"I am sure they got out all right." Malon reassured herself. "Their quick right?"  
  
"Maybe the area their tunnel led them too did not collapse." Talya posed the idea before them.  
  
"It is possible." Link thought for a moment. "Let's go look for them."  
  
"But we just got here! I am tired! I do not want to walk anymore!" Malon complained.  
  
"Then you can stay here." Link rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"You are going to leave me here?"  
  
"Well, you do not want to come, do you?" Talya sighed.  
  
"But I do not want to be alone." She whined.  
  
"Then make up your damn mind all ready!" Talya yelled impatiently.  
  
"Calm down." Link put a hand on her shoulder. "We are going now Malon, you can come if you want." They started walking down the path with Malon dragging her feet behind them. Rinéan floated towards them a strange look was about her.  
  
"We need your help." Her tone would have been urgent hand it not been so empty.  
  
"What happened?" Talya asked immediately. "They are not hurt are they?"  
  
"No, they are just stuck." She whispered. "Follow me." She turned around and floated down the path. Link, Talya, and Malon followed running to keep up. They soon reached the gap. Tenameru and Nikki waved to them from the other side. Link strung his bow with the rope and shot it across. The arrow pierced the far wall. Malon did the same with the second rope. Tenameru used a spell to repair the ropes. Nikki walked over the ropes first. She gave Talya and Malon a hug then waited for Tenameru to cross. He did so and the started back down the path.  
  
"You got the fairie I presume?" Tenameru smiled.  
  
"Indeed. It mentioned a storm though. It actually warned us instead of cutting us to pieces." Link laughed.  
  
"I wonder what kind of storm? Maybe it was a metaphor of some kind." Tenameru suggested.  
  
"Nope!" Talya yelled. Her and Nikki had run ahead and were now returning. "Definitely a literal warning." She moaned.  
  
"The cave is flooding, we have to leave before it gets worse!" Nikki specified.  
  
"Come on!" Rinéan urged them, talking to a run, touching the ground for the first time that the group had seen. They ran to the foot of the staircase that had brought them into the cave. Water was rushing down the steps. They could hear the thunder echoing through the shaft, making the walls shake. They fought the rapid current of the water dragging them downwards. Several times they slipped and had to catch themselves and regain their balance before they could start again. The water seemed to be gaining on them. No matter how they rushed, the flood of the cave seemed right on their heels. They reached the top of the stairs exhausted and soaked. The storm was worse above the cave than they though. The wind was so fierce it was a struggle not to fall over. The rain was falling in sheets now. The drops were large and heavy enough to bruise the skin. The clouds made the world increasingly dark. The air was very humid, making breathing a struggle. A thick fog had fallen over the land, impairing vision further. The thunder crashed deafeningly every other moment. The lightning illuminated the land for a split second, temporarily blinding the party for a moment. Several times someone attempted to talk or yell, but each time it was droned out by the roar of the monsoon flooding the land around them. They finally stumbled upon a cave set in a hill above the flood. Tenameru lifted Nikki onto his shoulders so she could climb into the cave. Link helped Rinéan then Malon. Tenameru boosted Talya, and then Link boosted him up. Talya and Tenameru reached down to help Link up. He grabbed their hands and they pulled him up. Nikki had to help Talya who almost let go feeling a rush of pain though her injured arm. Finally everyone was out of the storm. For a long while nothing was said between the group. They were all to exhausted to speak. Malon fell asleep almost immediately after she laid her head against the cave wall. Rinéan was sitting at the edge of the cave watching the storm terrorize the land. Tenameru was unbraiding his hair, wringing the water from it. Nikki was watching him breathless from the effort she had exerted while climbing through the water and up to the cave. Talya was leaning against the wall out of breath as well. She was holding her injured arm, which was now numb with pain. Link was looking out into the rain, trying to think of something to say, contemplating the events that had just occurred.  
  
"How long do you think this rain will last?" Tenameru asked shaking out his long blue hair.  
  
"Perhaps the whole day." Link whispered mesmerized by the rain and lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"We are going to have to proceed very quickly after this storm. The clock is ticking." Rinéan whispered now staring at the floor of the cave (She had moved to the back of it).  
  
"Here let me." Nikki finally spoke up. She sat behind Tenameru and began to braid his hair for him.  
  
"Thank you Nikki." Tenameru smiled softly.  
  
"You are welcome Tena-chan" Nikki said in return.  
  
"How is your arm Talya?" Tenameru proceeded to ask.  
  
"I do not know, I can not feel it." She sighed. "These stupid fairies are going to be the end of me."  
  
" I just thought of something." Malon suddenly awoke. "Hoshiko is supposed to come see Zelda. What are we going to do when this princess shows up and there is no one there to greet her?"  
  
"We will discuss that tonight." Link said firmly. "We still have a day before she comes. We will worry about it then." He continued to look out into the rain. "Go back to sleep, this will probably be the only chance you get for the rest of the week."  
  
"There!" Nikki exclaimed finishing Tenameru's braid. She kissed his cheek and hugged him from behind. Talya smiled a painful smiled at them as Tenameru blushed.  
  
"I told you." Talya was smiling triumphantly.  
  
"I guess when you are right, you are right." Tenameru sighed. "Let's get some rest. Link is right, we might not get another chance to sleep anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah and since you are all ready bitchy, I would hate to see what you are like without sleep." Link laughed at his wit. It was not long before they had all fallen asleep with the exception of Link who continued to stare into the rain again, losing himself in his thoughts.  
  
Hoshiko was trying to describe the layout of the castle to Zelda. If they were going to escape, there was absolutely no time to get lost. They had planned on escaping from the castle and had formulated a pretty descent plan.  
  
"Once we escape we will take a horse from the castle's stable and ride as far as we can." Hoshiko continued to explain.  
  
"What if the horses are gone?"  
  
"Then we run." Hoshiko sighed.  
  
"Where will we go? Certainly we can not go to my castle." Zelda whispered.  
  
"That does not matter, our freedom is the issue at hand." Hoshiko said through her teeth. The heavy door swung open and a man in a black cloak entered the room. He did not speak at all but he seemed to be staring at them even though they could not see his eyes. It gave them the chills. After a moments silence he snapped his fingers and two plates of food appeared before them. They stared at him until he left. He was a truly terrifying beast and the girls knew they had to get out as soon as they could. The dark figure left the dungeons knowing quite well what the girls were planning. He sat on the throne and tapped his gloved fingers against the chair's arm. A hideous young girl with braided black hair and pupil- less eyes approached him.  
  
"What of them my lord?" She asked in a croaking voice.  
  
"Let them escape if they can. They do not have what we are looking for." He yawned. "How are they doing with the fairies?"  
  
"They have caught three my lord."  
  
"Pathetic. Such fools. Come now Neheirna, let's get ready for tonight."  
  
"Yes master." She bowed.  
  
Evening was approaching and the storm still raged on violently. Everyone was asleep in the cave at the moment. Tenameru was the first to wake up. He did not move or show any sign of his waking, as he did not wish to disturb Nikki who was still leaning on him. Talya woke up next finding her arm no longer numb. She released a silent scream of pain and maneuvered her way to the cave entrance. She put her arm out into the rain, letting the water seep into the reopened wound.  
  
"Is it still raining?" Link yawned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We might have to keep going through the rain if it keeps up like this." He sat down next to Talya.  
  
"Probably we still have eleven of these fairies to capture in six days."  
  
"Soon to be five days." He corrected. "How is your arm?"  
  
"I can feel it now." She winced pulling her arm out of the rain.  
  
"And?"  
  
"It hurts." She sighed trying not show how bad it actually felt. He grimaced. "Well, what did you expect me say? It feels better than before? You got mad when I lied, so should I tell you it feels better?" Her voice sounded bitter.  
  
"I thought you weren't lying before?"  
  
"I wasn't.let's not get into that again."  
  
"You brought it up." He objected. "You can talk about it but I can not even comment?"  
  
"Why do you not just leave this alone? It is not your problem." She tried desperately not to lose her temper, which was even harder to do with the constant pain rushing through her left arm.  
  
"You just do not understand." He sighed. "I can not mind my own business. Not with you."  
  
"I do not like where this conversation is going." Talya stood up. "Hey! Where did Malon go?"  
  
"You are not just changing the subject are you?" Link did not make any effort to move from where he was seated.  
  
"I am serious! Where could she have gone?" Talya said louder waking Nikki.  
  
"She is right, Malon is gone." Tenameru yawned. "Where could she have gone?"  
  
"She went into the cave." Rinéan told them.  
  
"Why did you not stop her?" Nikki scolded. "Or wake us up or something."  
  
"I can not go in there." She sighed. She created a ball of light and illuminated the cave revealing the crossed drawn into the walls.  
  
"Oh shit. You do not think that this is the next temple entrance do you?" Talya groaned.  
  
"It must be." Nikki whispered. "This place is creepier than the others temples."  
  
"We have to go after her." Tenameru said. "I have a very bad feeling about this one."  
  
"All right. Rinéan, you stay here with Talya." Link instructed. Talya went to immediately object. "You are staying here so just shut up and rest okay?" Talya gave him a very nasty look, but sat back down and leaned against the wall. "Let's go." The three ran down through the cave, which led deeper and deeper beneath the earth. They ran until they could not see anything.  
  
"We could use Rinéan's powers right about now." Nikki sighed stumbling along the path.  
  
"We do not need any light." Tenameru started. "Link do you have any rope?"  
  
"No. Why does everyone assume I have supplies, besides where would I carry it?"  
  
"Forget it Link." He sighed. "Can you see at all?"  
  
"A little bit. Why?"  
  
"I have lived in the dark all my life. I can see just fine." He laughed. "If you all follow me, we can get through just fine."  
  
"How did Malon make it through then?" Nikki followed closely behind Tenameru.  
  
"Maybe she brought a torch." Link grumbled following behind Nikki. Silence followed until they could hear a quite sobbing echoing slightly through the cave. They quickened their pace and soon found Malon crying quietly next to a young girl unconscious on the ground. The girl's skin had no color and her outfit was adorned with black feathers and her hair was black and nappy. She Vivian the fourth fairie, she was also a witch.  
  
"Are you all right Malon?" Nikki asked.  
  
"I thought I heard Princess Zelda calling me. Then she attacked me. I felt myself change it was horrible. I felt my whole body contort into something else." Link and Tenameru exchanged skeptical looks. "I grabbed her.and she tried to claw me. I pulled one of her feathers and she fell to the ground unconscious." Malon clutched the feather for dear life. "Then I changed back and I was so distraught I just sat and." She broke into sobs. Tenameru reached down and touched the fairies arm. The fairie disappeared with a force knocking Tenameru off of his feet. He shook his hand and whispered a curse word.  
  
"Let us go back." Nikki helped Tenameru to his feet. "Rinéan can transport us home." She ordered. "I do not like it here. Even with the fairie gone it gives me the chills."  
  
"I agree." Link nodded. "Can you walk Malon?" But she was all ready on her feet. They rushed through the path until they could hear the rain outside again.  
  
"What happened?" Rinéan called out to them.  
  
"We caught another fairie. Can you set up the runes here so we can go back to the castle?" Link asked.  
  
"Yes." She immediately set to work placing stones on the ground in a strange pattern.  
  
"Hey! What happened to Talya?" Nikki called to Rinéan.  
  
"She was complaining about her arm then she passed out." Rinéan shrugged continuing to place stones on the ground. "She needs rest anyway."  
  
"Are you done yet?" Malon rushed her.  
  
"Basically." Rinéan stood. "Come, we can leave now." Link picked up Talya and stood next to Rinéan. Nikki, Tenameru, and Malon followed. The same magic surround them again landing in the center of Kakariko village. They walked through the snow back to the castle. Inside tit was cold and dark. They walked around the broke chandelier and up into the throne room.  
  
"Hoshiko is supposed to visit tomorrow." Tenameru reminded them. "Someone will have to stay behind."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, we need someone who looks like the Princess." Malon sighed.  
  
"Hey, not me, just because she is my sister means nothing." Nikki objected immediately before anyone could volunteer her.  
  
"That leaves just one person." Rinéan added.  
  
"Talya." Tenameru finished for her. 


	4. The Escape and Shared Pain

The Dark Plague  
  
Chapter Four: The Queen's Decoy, Ice, and the Ranger  
"No way." Link objected to the idea immediately.  
  
"She is in no condition to come with us." Tenameru explained.  
  
"Plus she is the only blonde one here." Nikki pointed out.  
  
"I do not think this is a good idea." Link sighed. "Talya is not exactly the epitome of courtesy. Nor do I think she will like the idea of playing princess."  
  
"I do not think she has much of a choice." Rinéan interjected.  
  
"What if-"  
  
"She can take care of herself." Nikki scolded Link. "I am going to go wake her. We have to go catch these fairies as quickly as possible." Nikki stood and left the room.  
  
"I still do not think this is a good idea." Link moaned.  
  
"I suggest we look for ice for the next fairie." Malon changed the subject.  
  
"I agree." Rinéan floated aimlessly around staring at the portraits on the walls.  
  
"We have to be quick. Catch at least three tomorrow then come back here and pick up Talya." Tenameru told them.  
  
"Talya?" Nikki called. Talya was tossing and turning in her bed. "Talya, wake up." Nikki shook her. Talya sat up straight and then wiped away the sweat dripping down her forehead. She groaned the laid back down.  
  
"What?" Talya said quietly. Nikki explained the situation with Hoshiko the waited patiently for Talya's answer. "Do I have any say in this?" She responded after a moment's thought.  
  
"Not really. No one else is willing to fill the part."  
  
"You are her sister. Should not it be you instead of me?"  
  
"Fortunately I do not resemble her." Nikki scoffed. "Come on it will not be that bad. Besides you will get to rest for a while." Nikki reassured.  
  
"Fine. I do not have to wear that ugly magenta dress do I?" Talya finally gave in (without much of a fight I might add).  
  
"Unfortunately, I think that is part of the deal."  
  
"Ugh, this week just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" She sat up again this time swinging her legs over the side of the bed.  
  
"Hopefully it will soon be over." Nikki tried her hand at being reassuring. "Why don't you get changed and then meet us down in the throne room, all right?" Talya raised her hand in agreement then they left the room and parted their separate ways. Nikki was stopped by Tenameru as she reached the top of the third staircase.  
  
"I need to ask you something." He started.  
  
"Go ahead, ask me anything!" Nikki smiled.  
  
"After all this is over.I mean when the fairies are caught and Zelda."  
  
"Yes Tena-chan?" Nikki interrupted him.  
  
"Well, I was hoping, well, that maybe you would.perhaps you would like to go or do something?" He asked nervously. "But you do not have to, I mean if you do not want to!" He immediately added, giving Nikki no chance to respond. "Oh man, I am so bad at this." He was taken aback as Nikki threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She pulled away from him leaving only a few inches between them.  
  
"I will go wherever you want me to!" She laughed at him. Tenameru kissed her in return.  
  
"Oh, go get a room." Talya groaned at them, clutching onto the railing.  
  
"Very funny." Tenameru laughed.  
  
"Let us get this over with." Talya sighed. "I can not believe that I agreed to wear this hideous dress." They walked into the throne room and joined the party members who were all ready discussing a further course of action. Talya slumped down onto the throne and tried her best to keep from passing out again. Nikki and Tenameru sat in the same places they had previously.  
  
"Well, then we should probably get going." Rinéan sighed. "We have our decoy princess, now we should head back to get the fifth fairie."  
  
"I agree." Tenameru stated. "If we can catch three by tomorrow night we will be ahead of the game." He jumped to his feet again.  
  
" I will catch up with you guys." Link said as they walked from the room.  
  
"All right, but make it quick." Malon ordered.  
  
"I can not believe that you agreed to this!" Link laughed sitting back down.  
  
"It is not like I had much of a choice. Besides, I feel like shit anyway." Talya closed her eyes, ignoring the nausea threatening the back of her throat. "You should get going."  
  
"Are you going to be all right?"  
  
"I will be just fine Link."  
  
"I mean, just say the word and I will stay here with you." Link offered, much to Talya's surprise.  
  
"That will not be necessary. I can take care of myself. Now get going." Talya laughed, giving him an encouraging smile.  
  
"Be careful." Link said before rushing out the door at a run. Talya immediately fell into an unconscious sleep after Link departed.  
  
The group walked quickly to Kakariko with a newfound determination. They traveled through the runes and landed in the dark cave they had left earlier. The violent storm that had overcome the land was gone. The flood of water had seemingly disappeared. They climbed from the cave.  
  
"It is cold!" Malon shivered.  
  
"This land is crazy! It is different every time we catch a fairie." Nikki rubbed her hands together in a feeble attempt to stay warm.  
  
"Well, that just means that we are going in the right direction." Tenameru placed an arm around Nikki, shielding her from the bitter wind.  
  
"We are definitely on the right track." Link yelled out to them. He had run ahead and around past the hill and through the clutter of trees. "Come here! I found the temple!"  
  
"All ready?" Rinéan whispered to herself. There was a warning nagging at her, but she wan not sure what it meant. She followed Tenameru, Nikki, and Malon to where Link was waiting. The land in front of them was covered in snow and ice. It was beautiful sight. The snow was untouched, unmarred by nature, surrounding a beautiful ice temple. They walked through the deep snow, butting a path along their way. The snow seemed unnatural and every footprint they made seemed to disappear moments later. They reached the temple with little trouble from the snow. The ice glistened even in the darkness of the night. Rinéan was surprised to find no crosses guarding the temple's entrance. The temple seemed barren of any decoration besides the occasional stalactite hanging from the ceiling. They reached an area of the temple that sloped upward. None of them would be able to accomplish the climb with the exception of Rinéan who could float to the top.  
  
"Now what?" Malon said, her teeth chattering from the cold. Nikki screamed as the floor beneath her opened up. Tenameru jumped after her. He landed on a hard, cold stone floor.  
  
"Nikki!" He yelled out, but she was nowhere to be found. "Damn it." He headed off into the dark hall in front of him.  
  
Malon was staring down into the dark hole that her friends had just fallen into. Link jumped into the hole, he had a gut feeling that Tenameru and Nikki were in trouble. Malon cupped her hands over her mouth and closed her eyes before jumping in after them. Rinéan floated above the hole then started up the steep incline that they had pondered upon earlier. She floated through the tunnels and mazes searching for any sign or clue that would solve the mystery that was racking her brain.  
  
Nikki had fallen into a large pile of snow. All around her the snowflakes seemed to be floating through the air, slowed by an unknown force. She scanned the area; she could see nothing through the white fog that filled the air. The fog was almost tangible and seemed to taunt her. Nikki got to her feet and began to walk. The hole from which she had fallen through seemed to be nowhere above her any longer. In fact she seemed to be back outside. She did not have long to ponder the thought. An elegant woman encased in a jagged icicle appeared in the snow in front of her. Nikki held her head in pain as she heard a loud shrill scream inside her head. It was saying something, but she could not decipher what it meant. She tried her hardest to make out the words, but the shrill scream kept interrupting her thoughts, creating a horrible worry inside her mind. Her head was swimming, dizzy from all the noise in her head. Then the scream disappeared and was replaced by a melodic, tragic voice.  
  
"Can you save me?" She cried out. "Can you help me? Set me free Nikki!" The fairie was speaking to her now.  
  
"Who are you?" Nikki cried out in return.  
  
"I am Thera, the fairie of solitude!" the figure inside the icicle opened her eyes. They were beautiful to behold, yet sad and forlorn. "Set me free. Please set me free Nikki."  
  
"How?" Nikki pounded on the ice surrounding the fairie, which had not affect.  
  
"Heal me Nikki. Save me." Nikki leaned against the ice, trying to empty her mind of the questions bustling through her. Then a blue light surrounded them and the ice began to slowly melt, floating away solemnly, not disturbing the blanket of snow. Nikki gasped as the young fairie with cloud shaped wings hugged her tightly. "Thank you! I am forever indebted to thee! Only a friend whom hath a heart as pure as thou could free me from my prison." Thera was ecstatic. Nikki was awestruck once more as the snow disappeared leaving them in a beautiful, warm, blue room. She was thankful the warmth but now reality had set in. She was trapped with Thera.  
  
Tenameru walked for what seemed like forever. The tunnel never seemed to end. Just as he felt he could walk no longer he found himself in a dark and atrocious room. In the center there was hideous fairie with cloud- shaped wings and she was talking to Nikki. Tenameru rushed forward calling to Nikki at the top of his lungs. The fairie turned to face him. He stepped back, horrified by the empty look in her eyes.  
  
"Tenameru!" Nikki was surprised to see him burst into the room. He began to head towards her.  
  
"No!" There screeched. "She is my friend! You shall not have her!" Tenameru fell back as an icy rush of wind forced him to the floor. "You cannot take her from me!" Tenameru winced in pain as the fairie burst into a bright light. He felt the blood trickle down his hands and his face, the only exposed skin. Nikki was horrified as she watched tentacles of ice grasp her love. He began to choke as the tentacles cut off his circulation.  
  
"Tenameru! Thera pleas stop!" Nikki yelled, running to aid Tenameru.  
  
"You dare betray me?" Thera's voice echoed through the room. More ice tentacles formed and wrapped around Nikki. She tried to scream but no sound came out.  
  
Malon had fallen into a lake filled with ice-cold water. She screamed as she felt her limbs begin to go numb. She swam frantically, searching for an edge to climb out on. The cold water soon caused her to go limp. She could not swim any further. She felt her body sink under the water. It seemed as though a force she could not control. Then it hit her. Something was pulling her down. She swam with all the strength she had left keeping her face above the water just enough to breathe. She could only hope she could stay alive long enough to be saved.  
  
Link landed in a dark cave. He immediately drew his sword, slicing at the creatures that lunged towards him. He rushed down the hallways and passed all of the creatures that were scratching and clawing at him. He entered a small cavern through which he had to crawl. He walked on the scene of Tenameru and Nikki being strangled by the icy tentacles. Link sliced through the ice surrounding Tenameru. He fell to the ground trying to wipe the blood from his eyes. Link then freed Nikki. Nikki ran over to Tenameru, tearing pieces of her tunic to wipe the blood from Tenameru. Link was busy slicing apart more icicles that appeared faster and faster.  
  
Rinéan reached a room that contained hundreds of small orbs. On the wall and ceiling there were placeholders for them. Rinéan began to use her telekinetic abilities to move the orbs into the placeholders. When she finished the room shook. She felt the ground beneath her disappear. The temple was gone and she was standing once more in the snow. Before her stood the now astonished Link, Tenameru, and Nikki. Malon laid unconscious a few feet away. The fairie was very confused and angry.  
  
"Where hath my temple gone?" She hissed.  
  
"Everything is an illusion!" Rinéan yelled, her voice sounding almost human. "Tenameru absorb the fairie!"  
  
"I can not see!" He yelled out.  
  
"Just reach out in front of you and call for her!" Rinéan instructed. Tenameru extended his hand and before he even opened his mouth the fairie disappeared before their eyes. The snow disappeared from beneath them and they found themselves under the branches of a weeping willow. Their wounds had vanished and Malon was conscious once more. Nikki embraced Tenameru relieved to see him unscathed. By this time the sun had risen, not quite to high noon but maybe an hour or so before it.  
  
Morning came at Hyrule castle. Dark Link and Neheirna approached the castle.  
  
"Do you think anyone will be here?" Neheirna hissed.  
  
"Someone is here." Dark Link assured her. "It should not be a problem disposing of them."  
  
"What are you hoping to find here my lord?"  
  
"The rightful heir to Hyrule's throne; the original descendant of the seventh sage." He whispered. "I sense that she herself is not here. But someone else is." The castle door was easy enough to open and to their surprise, no one greeted them. Upon entering the throne room they spied Talya asleep on the throne.  
  
"Who is that? Certainly not the princess?" Neheirna croaked.  
  
"I do not know." Dark Link whispered. Yet there was something nagging at the back of his mind. The girl seemed very familiar to him.  
  
"Now what sir?"  
  
"Go search the castle, kill anyone who gets in your way. Find any clue that might lead to the identity of the rightful heir. I will.keep watch." He ordered sternly, still pondering the identity of the girl in front of him. Neheirna raced through the halls beginning her search of the castle. Dark Link approached Talya slowly, contemplating where he had seen her before. He stood over her for a long moment before he realized where he knew her. His opposite, Link, must know her. He felt the same emotions as his counterpart, but he was more ruthless and had much different intentions than Link himself had. He pushed a stray hair from Talya's face. She awoke, her vision was blurry and her head was on fire. Her arm was throbbing with so much pain, she barely noticed the man standing over her. She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. She stiffened noticing him finally.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked him.  
  
"I represent Hoshiko." He lied. "I am here to meet a Princess Zelda." He clutched the sword handle beneath his cloak. He struggled inwardly whether to kill her as he had originally intended.  
  
"I thought she was coming herself?"  
  
"I am afraid that she has fallen ill and was not able to make the trip here. She sends her deepest regrets."  
  
"I see." Talya stood up carefully, barely able to keep her balance. "What does Hoshiko want from us? What can Hyrule probably do to assist her?"  
  
"Well." Dark Link started. He was at a loss for words. The carefully laid plan he had set in his mind was drifting further away from him. He had to get rid of this girl before she distracted him any further. Yet for some reason he could not bring himself to lift his sword from its sheath. "The matter is not of great importance. Come, how about you tell me a little about your land or perhaps show me around your castle."  
  
"Perhaps." Talia did not feel much like walking. In fact she wanted nothing more than to sit back down and fall right back to sleep.  
  
"Come." He took her hand. "Show me through your castle."  
  
"Fine." She conceded after a moments thought. "Anything imparticular you would like to see? Trust me, the castle is not that interesting." She walked with him out of the throne room. In the hallway she suddenly could not recall where anything was. She could not concentrate on anything she stopped in the center of the hallway. Dark Link watched her before realizing something was wrong. A thought passed through his mind. Why did she not recognize him in the first place? He looked exactly like his counterpart with the exception of a few minor details.  
  
"Are you all right?" He asked after a while.  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"What happened to your arm?" Talya could not respond. She had not yet thought of a way to explain her wound.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"That does not look like 'nothing' to me." Dark Link retorted. "Let me see."  
  
"No." Talya moved out of his reach.  
  
"Maybe I can heal it for you." He tried to convince her.  
  
"No, it is fine. I do not need your help." She immediately objected. Dark Link grabbed her non-injured arm insistently. He then kissed her. For a long moment he would not release her. When he did she smacked him across the face. "You pervert! Keep away from me." Talya was so flustered she did not seem to notice the pain in her arm subside. Her vision cleared after a moment and she covered her mouth horrified. "Oh my God. you are, you are.Link!" She yelled. She ran into the throne room and headed towards the throne where her sword was laying. Dark Link grabbed her before she reached it.  
  
"Is that anyway to thank me for healing you?" He growled.  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled.  
  
"Not likely." He laughed maniacally. He was at long last able to draw his sword from its sheath. Talya silenced any comments she had to say when Dark Link placed the blade against her neck.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"The heir to the throne."  
  
"She is gone."  
  
"Master!" Neheirna called as she re-entered the throne room. "The princess has a sister!" Neheirna informed him. "I can smell her." She hissed.  
  
"Where is she?" Dark Link released Talya from his grip. She quickly backed away and grabbed the handle of her sword. "Tell me or I will kill you!" He ordered.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about." Talya lied grasping the handle of her sword tightly in her right hand.  
  
"Tell me." He said in a gentler voice, approached Talya cautiously. "Tell me and you can help us complete our mission." He held her arms being wary of her sword.  
  
"No way." She whispered.  
  
"Come now. you could rid yourself of your worries; of that careless hero." He stroked the side of her face.  
  
"Master?" Neheirna was growing angry. Envy was growing insider her, her master's admiration was no longer centered on her. "Kill her master!"  
  
"Quiet you pathetic golem!" Dark Link hissed at her then turned back to Talya. "Join me." He pressed on. "All your dreams will come true." He kissed her cheek.  
  
"No." Talya lifted her sword to swing but stopped as Dark Link spoke.  
  
"Stop! If you hurt me you will hurt your precious Link as well." Dark Link warned her. Talya dropped her sword to the ground. "Ah, now that is a good girl." He ran his fingers through her hair. He then leaned forward to kiss her again but lurched back in pain. Talya had stabbed him with a small dagger.  
  
"Master!" Neheirna yelled as Dark Link tired furiously to pull the dagger from his stomach. The golem pounced at Talya, scratching and clawing. Talya kicked her off and picked up her sword. Neheirna knocked her off her feet then with a loud fell to the ground, dead, an arrow piercing her back.  
  
"Are you all right?" A young elf, bow in hand, approached Talya. Behind him Dark Link rose to his feet.  
  
"This is not the end. I will not give up!" He disappeared into a dark vortex, dragging Neheirna behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" Talya pointed her sword at the young elf.  
  
"I am Eierthian, a ranger," He bowed. "I assure you that I mean you no harm."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Searching for people to save." Talya eyed him suspiciously. She put down her sword and sat down on the floor. "Who are you fair maiden?"  
  
"Talya, and thanks for the help."  
  
"You are very welcome. I am always willing to come to the aid of a beautiful young lady." Eierthian sat in one of the chairs near to where Talya sat on the floor and leaned his bow against the chair. Talya rubbed her shoulder where her wound was. Her heart was pounding in her throat. That horrid man was link. But how could there be two of him. She stood up and sat back down and cupped her hands over her face, lost deep in thought.  
  
As the group walked through the forest in search of the sixth Temple they reached a meadow blooming with beautiful blue and green flowers. Then Link fell backwards in pain. Tenameru, Malon, Rinéan, and Nikki turned to see him holding a deep bleeding wound. As hard at they looked they could find no explanation for the wound. 


	5. The Queens Decoy, Ice, and the Ranger

The Dark Plague  
  
Chapter Five: The Escape and Shared Pain  
Hoshiko and Zelda listened to the quiet of the dungeon, searching the silence for any sign of their captures. After assuring themselves that no one was around Zelda took the amulet off of her brooch and placed it against the door. It glowed with a brilliant light and the door swung open.  
  
"Let's hurry." Hoshiko said rushing down through the dank halls of the dungeon. They had been correct in assuming that their captors had gone. They rushed to the stables and found all the horses still in their places. They each mounted one of the horses and sped away from the castle. Just outside the gates the castle garden, Hoshiko stopped her horse suddenly. The black Clydesdale reared back onto its hind legs in objection to the abrupt stop.  
  
"What is wrong?" Zelda yelled. "Why have you stopped?"  
  
"This is not my world!" Hoshiko gazed at the unfamiliar surroundings. "What? But that was your castle, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes." Hoshiko furrowed her brow feeling overwhelmed with sadness. "That is my castle. But this is certainly not my world." She shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"I am sorry Hoshiko."  
  
"It is not your fault."  
  
"Are you sure that you are not mistake about this? Perhaps your land has changed while you were held captive." Zelda offered her opinion turning her horse away from Hoshiko.  
  
"No. Do you not think that I recognize my own land? This is not my land Zelda. I can guarantee you that this is not my home." Hoshiko said, a hint of anger in her voice. "Let us go now, there will be time for talk later. If we do not get going, we will surely be captured again." And with that the two rode towards the thick forest in the distance.  
  
The group huddled around Link who was holding his stomach.  
  
"What happened?" Tenameru asked.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? One minute I was fine. The next, I am bleeding!" Link screamed out in frustration.  
  
"Calm down Link!" Nikki scolded.  
  
"Calm down?" Link scoffed. "Easy for you to say. You do not have a bleeding hole in your stomach!" Link yelled.  
  
"Do not yell at Nikki, Link. This is not her fault."  
  
"Maybe we should be heading back to the castle." Malon suggested.  
  
"No." Link stated simply. "Just wrap my wound and we can keep going."  
  
"Are you sure?" Rinéan asked.  
  
"Positive. We have to keep up with these fairies." Link stood up.  
  
"Okay then." Tenameru sighed. Link continued to take off his shirt and wrap the wound. After a few moments they were on there way again. They did not notice that the trees seemed to close in on them and the grass and flowers seemed to get bigger and bigger before it was too late. A tree crashed down in front of them blocking the path. A second tree fell, even closer than the last one. It would have crushed Nikki if Tenameru had not pulled her out of the way. More trees began to fall around them.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Tenameru yelled. Malon screamed as a web of vines surrounded her and pulled her up, hanging her upside down. A branch from one of the fallen trees began to lunge towards Link. Link cut it down with his sword then fell back in pain as he felt one of the vines wrap around his torso and compress on his wound. He struggled to pull it away as more vines attacked. Rinéan was busy dodging humongous branches that were reaching for her. The ground was rising up around Nikki. She tried furiously to escape from the rising sand to no avail. Tenameru reached down to help Nikki, but he noticed something from the corner of his eye. A pink glitter was floating high above them. It was the sixth fairie. Tenameru jumped on top of one of the fallen trees and jumped towards the now visible sixth fairie. He barely touched the fairie when he felt a surge of pain spread through his body. The fairie was gone; he had absorbed it. He landed next to Link who was lying on his back staring up into the sky, sweating and holding his stomach in pain. Tenameru helped Nikki from the dirt then helped Malon to her feet as well. Rinéan floated down to meet them.  
  
"That was odd." Nikki sighed in relief. "Where was the temple?"  
  
"The forest here must have been the temple." Rinéan told her.  
  
"Okay. Now we can go back to the castle." Link stood up painfully.  
  
"Wait." Rinéan said. She approached Link and placed a hand on his stomach. "This should ease up the pain a bit. At least for a little while."  
  
"Thank you." Link smiled, all ready starting to feel better. "Take us home Rinéan." Rinéan nodded and began to trace symbols in the dirt.  
  
"Any idea what might have caused your wound Link?" Malon asked breaking the tension as they anxiously waited for Rinéan to finish.  
  
"No."  
  
"Could it have been the fairie?" Nikki queried.  
  
"Perhaps. I suppose that we will probably never know." Link shrugged. "Are you done yet?" He directed his query to Rinéan.  
  
"Patience Link." Rinéan continued to trace symbols in the dirt. The next few moments were spent in silence while waiting for Rinéan to complete the symbols. "All done." Rinéan stood up, placing herself in the center of the symbols. The others proceeded to do the same. They arrived in Kakariko moments later. The wind had picked up while they were gone. They rushed back to Hyrule Castle only to find the large doors open.  
  
"I really think that we need a better lock on this door." Nikki sighed. They closed the doors them and entered the throne room which was light by the setting sun outside. Talya was sitting on the ground next to the throne, her head still resting in her hands. Eierthian sat in a red velvet chair next to where Talya was seated. Link frowned at the sight of him.  
  
"Who are you?" he grimaced.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing. I am Eierthian, an Elvin Ranger." Eierthian stood to meet him, matching his height exactly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Link ignored his snide remark.  
  
"Protecting this fine lady." Eierthian gestured towards Talya.  
  
"What? Protecting her from what?"  
  
"From you." Eierthian frowned taking note of the likeness between Link and the man who he had seen earlier.  
  
"Excuse me?" Link stared at him in angered disbelief.  
  
"You must be mistaken Eierthian." Malon objected.  
  
"Then explain your wound?" Eierthian challenged. "I saw her stab you only an hour ago." Link looked over at the dagger stained with blood lying on the floor.  
  
"But he was with us the whole time." Tenameru stepped forward. "There is now way your words could have any truth to them."  
  
"Then perhaps you could explain your wound?" Eierthian said skeptically. "How do I know that you are not here to cause her more harm?"  
  
"What? Of all the people in the world, she is the last person I would hurt!" Link yelled at him.  
  
"Leave him alone Eierthian." Talya groaned.  
  
"But milady-"  
  
"It was not Link who was here." She stood up.  
  
"Told you." Link groaned. Eierthian stepped back, still eyeing Link suspiciously.  
  
"Perhaps, he is just trying to fool you now." Eierthian tried to persuade Talya one last time.  
  
"Will you just shut up?" Talya shook her head solemnly. "Link is different. His eyes are different." Talya whispered.  
  
"Fine, if you insist" Eierthian sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Did you guys catch the fairies?" Talya asked.  
  
"Yes." Nikki nodded.  
  
"Then let us get some rest before we have to set out again." Talya left the room. Tenameru and Nikki exchanged wary glances.  
  
"This keeps getting weirder and weirder everyday." Malon sighed. Rinéan was staring again at the various portraits on the walls although her mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Wait a minute." Link started. He went through the door, searching for Talya only to find her leaning against the wall, holding her knees close to her chest. She was leaning her head against her knees. Tenameru and Nikki stood waiting in the open doorway. Link kneeled down in front of Talya and waited for her to look up at him, which she never did.  
  
"What happened to your wound?" Link asked.  
  
"He healed it." Talya mumbled.  
  
"Eierthian?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I thought not." Link scoffed.  
  
"Then who?" Tenameru interrupted. Talya did not answer, hiding her face further from her demons.  
  
"The other Link did." She answered after a long silent moment.  
  
"I do not understand." Link crossed his arms.  
  
"He looked just like you.but he was not.he could not." Talya stood up again. "I do not feel like talking anymore."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Link grabbed her arm. Talya immediately pulled away.  
  
"Do not touch me.okay?"  
  
"What happened to you?" Link furrowed his brow in confusion.  
  
"I told you I do not want to talk anymore." Talya walked down the hall and up the stairs towards her room.  
  
"She is right Link." Rinéan entered the hall. "There is a phantom entity, exactly like you, but exactly the opposite."  
  
"But how is that possible?" Link whispered to himself more than anyone else.  
  
"When you drew the sword of Evil's Bane and took the role of hero, your soul split. All your heroic and human traits remained within you. Your impure, even evil, traits were supposed to remain locked in the sacred realm until your role of hero was fulfilled."  
  
"So what happened to cause this phantom entity?" Nikki pressed on quite interested in the tale that was unfolding before her.  
  
"When Link completed what destiny had planned for him the two traits should have returned to one form. But during those seven years of wait the impureness must have formed a consciousness of its own. This is his way of lashing out at you for deserting him in the sacred realm."  
  
"Someone probably should have told us about this before." Tenameru objected. "We could have had an advantage from the start."  
  
"Advantage?" Link seemed outrage at this. "This is an advantage? Do you not see what Rinéan is saying to us? This bad guy is I. If he dies then so do I!" Link yelled. "He got stabbed and I felt it too."  
  
"There maybe away to stop him without taking your life." Rinéan showed no emotion compared to the others in the castle. "Nikki, you are the rightful heir to Hyrule."  
  
"Yeah.so what?" She shrugged.  
  
"In case the hero chosen were to ever turn evil the goddesses created a weapon only the heir to the throne could use. It was locked into a secret room. If you could use the rune stones Tenameru, the I could stay here and search for the weapon."  
  
"All right." Nikki nodded in unison with Tenameru.  
  
"This is all my fault." Link shook his head. "We have to beat this." He looked at Nikki and Tenameru. "Promise me. Promise me that we will stop this at any cost. I need some reassurance." Link frowned.  
  
"We will beat this." Tenameru assured him.  
  
"At any cost!" Nikki finished for him.  
  
"Good." Link smiled again. "Now I have to go yell at Talya." Link's spirits rose at the promise the received from his friends.  
  
"Tenameru, take this it will let you control the runes." Rinéan handed him a small pearl. Tenameru pocketed it and gave her a thumbs-up. "I am going to begin my search for Nikki's weapon." Rinéan floated away.  
  
"Everything will be all right. Won't it be Tenameru?" Nikki grabbed his hand, covering it with both of hers.  
  
"I do not know." Tenameru shook his head. "But we can try our best to make sure it is okay." He assured her. Nikki hugged Tenameru in thanks.  
  
"Shouldn't you two be resting?" A familiar voice scolded them. Standing in the doorway to the hall was a young man with blue eyes and brown hair. He wore blue Sheikah armor and a unique turban on his head. Under his right eye he had a black mark that classified someone of the Sheikah race.  
  
"Karzon! What are you doing here?" Tenameru smiled recognizing the man. Tenameru and Karzon had been friends since they were little, but it had been a while since they had seen one another. Karzon was also one of the two Sheikah of healing, the other being Nikki.  
  
"I came to see Malon. She has not been around the ranch for a few days, so I decided to check here." Karzon shrugged. "What is everybody doing here? Where is the princess?"  
  
"It is a long story." Nikki sighed.  
  
"Would you like to fill me in?" Karzon suggested. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance?"  
  
"All right. Come sit down and we will fill you in." Tenameru led Karzon into a large dining room and sat down at the lengthy table.  
  
"I will go find Malon." Nikki ran off into the hall to begin her search.  
  
Link stood outside Talya's door, trying to decide how he could start his conversation with her.  
  
"Ah, the hell with it." Link opened her door then closed it quietly behind him.  
  
"I thought I told you that I did not want to talk." Talya said not looking away from the window by which she was seated.  
  
"I do not care what you told me!" Link approached her, standing himself a few feet behind Talya. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Do not get your hopes up." Talya sighed.  
  
"Why not?" Link objected. "Why can you not tell me what he did?"  
  
"It is not any of your business."  
  
"I am not leaving until you tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, then I suppose that you are going to stand there for the rest of your life."  
  
"Why are you always like this? You never let anyone get close to you!" Link complained. "You are so difficult. Why is talking to me so hard for you?"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that I do not want to talk to you? That perhaps I feel that my problems are my own, and none of your business?" Talya was growing impatient.  
  
"I just want to help you!"  
  
"I do not want your help!"  
  
"Maybe you need it!" Link yelled leaving them in silence afterwards. Link kneeled next to where Talya was seated. "Whatever he did must have really hurt you.at least enough to stab him."  
  
"I am sorry about your wound Link." Talya crossed her arms and continued to stare out the window.  
  
"It is no big deal. You did not know that it would hurt me."  
  
"Yes I did." Talya shook her head. "He told me."  
  
"And you stabbed him anyway." Link touched the wound on his stomach.  
  
"I did not have a choice." Link said nothing. "It was either stab him or Eierthian would have shot him."  
  
"It is gone." Link pushed on where his wound should have been. "The wound is gone!"  
  
"He must have healed it." Talya sighed.  
  
"Like he healed you. Right?"  
  
"No." Talya scoffed. "I do not think that there is anyway he could have healed himself like that. He probably used a potion."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know. A potion. You can buy them in Kakar-"  
  
"How did he heal you?"  
  
"I thought we clarified that I did not want to talk about that."  
  
"I thought you had finally realized that you needed to." Link sat himself in front of her. "You're embarrassed!" Link shouted out with a laugh.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're embarrassed to tell me!" Link teased.  
  
"You are delusional." Talya mocked him.  
  
"I am not! You are, that is why you will not tell me what he did. It is embarrassing you!"  
  
"Stop it Link." Talya stood and moved to the door.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?"  
  
"If you won't leave then I will." Link grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door.  
  
"Please just tell me what he did to you to make you act like this!"  
  
"The same damn thing that you are doing to me now!" Talya yelled. "He would not leave me alone or let go of me and he." Talya broke away and covered her mouth blushing a bright red.  
  
"He what?" Link suddenly felt a tremendous guilt on his shoulders. "You do not have to tell me Talya." He finally sighed, giving into his guilt. Talya was able to finally cease her blushing and put her hands back at her sides. "You better get some rest, we are going to have a lot of work to do tomorrow." He turned to leave.  
  
"Hey Link?" Talya stopped him as he opened the door. He turned around to face her, giving her a solemn look in response. Talya threw her arms around him, embracing him in a gentle hug. "Thank you." Link, though shocked, willingly returned the embrace.  
  
"You're welcome Talya." Link reluctantly released her from his grip and left her room. 


	6. The Temple on the Hill and the Return Ho...

The Dark Plague  
  
Chapter Six: The Temple on the Hill and the Return Home  
The next morning came swiftly and though the new group setting off on the journey felt as if they had gotten no rest at all, they left the castle as quickly as they could. Karzon and Eierthian seemed to have their wits about them. The night before, Tenameru and Nikki explained the situation to Karzon and he decided that he would join their quest in place of Malon who would stay at Hyrule Castle with Rinéan to search for the hidden weapon. So now the party consisted of Tenameru, Link, Nikki, Talya, Eierthian, and Karzon. Through the portal in Kakariko they went, past the collapsed threes that marked the capture of Ariel, and onto a long stretch of plains and fields of wheat. About a mile from the edge of the woods was a hill with a small shrine on top of it. The top of the shrine was barely visible above a ring of trees that surrounded the hill completely. On a plaque outside the forest the temple of the four fairies was crudely carved. Though they could not see from the outside of the trees they could hear the gentle trickle of a stream that they immediately assumed surrounded the hill like a moat.  
  
"Perhaps we should split up again. If there really are four fairies here it would be quicker." Nikki reasoned.  
  
"Good idea." Tenameru agreed. Tenameru, Link, and Karzon were teamed up leaving Nikki, Talya, and Eierthian as the second team. So, the teams were set and they immediately headed into different areas of the small forest. The moment they entered the gloom of the trees they felt a strong objecting wind. The trees of the forest held a enigmatic beauty, much like a forest read about in a fairie tale (ha! Pun!). The bark of the tree was silver and though the branches blocked most light from the forest, the silver gave off a brilliant glow. The leaves were as delicate and magnanimous as the feathers of the crimson birds they had seen before. Behind the trees a silent figure dodged around, her skin matching the trees and her hair as pitch as the night. She had small silver wings resembling the leaves of a tree in the middle of autumn. Nikki stopped in her tracks noticing the flash of silver passing through the trees.  
  
"Did you guys see that?" She asked noticing the flash again. Talya and Eierthian stopped too, watching for the flash, which moved faster, and faster between the trees.  
  
"It's a fairie." Eierthian cried out. With her presence revealed the girl stepped into view.  
  
"Do no set thine eyes upon me." She whispered in a shy voice. She fluttered her wings and the wind that a moment ago would have been described as refreshing was replaced by a strong gust almost knocking the trio off of their feet.  
  
"Shit!" Talya yelled covering her eyes from the wind. Eierthian shot an arrow at the fairie only to have it fly back at him. He had to drop to the ground to avoid being wounded with his own arrow. It was a long moment before he was able to get back on his feet. Nikki and Talya had begun to approach the fairie as quickly as they could while battling against the fierce wind. Just as they were a few feet from the silver fairie the violent wind changed directions suddenly knocking the girls forward onto the ground.  
  
Eierthian took this opportunity to fire another arrow. The fairie noticed this and again changed the wind, but she was to slow in her course of action, the arrow struck her wing, pinning her against one of the silver trees. The wind stopped abruptly as the fairie screamed in pain then covered her eyes as she cried silver tears. Talya quickly picked herself up and absorbed the crying fairie who refused to take a look at the face of her captors.  
  
Link and Tenameru had objected strongly to leaving Nikki and Talya alone with Eierthian, whom they really did not like, but were convinced by Karzon that everything would be all right and that the teams set were for the best. It took only moments to pass through the forest and to cross the bridge over the stream. As they walked up the steep hill they were silent each thinking about the task at hand. The shrine on top of the temple was in ruins and was not nearly as beautiful as one would have thought having seen it from a distance. Inside there were pictures on the walls depicting a beautiful girl despised by the women she lived with Every man in the town seemed to fall in love with her. The mural went on to show how she was condemned and killed.  
  
"This is not a shrine." Karzon said after they had examined the inner room of the shrine very carefully. "It is a grave." They turned as they heard footsteps behind them. There stood the beautiful girl depicted in the murals, faint as a ghost and winged. She was the eighth fairie Nimm.  
  
"Have you come here to pray?" She smiled gently, her voice reminding them of Rinéan's unearthly tone. She walked forward as she received no reply. "Perhaps you came to see me?" She frowned at them, as she again received no reply. "Do you not find me beautiful?"  
  
"You are indeed beautiful." Tenameru said. "But you dull in comparison to Nikki." The fairie was infuriated and the shrine floor shook beneath them.  
  
"Nikki? Who is this Nikki?" She demanded, her face pale with envy. "Answer me!" She hollered. "You must love no one but me!"  
  
"That is not possible." Karzon smiled thinking of his beloved Malon, ignoring the situation for a short moment.  
  
"Then you shall not leave! I will trap you here so you can love no one but I!"  
  
"You are insane." Link yelled at her. "You can not force that kind of thing!" The fairie was taken aback. Tenameru seized the moment and grabbed the arm of the fairie. She disappeared, but in her fury she caved the doorway in so even though they had completed the task they had set out to do, they were now trapped inside the shrine.  
  
"Are you two all right?" Eierthian asked helping Nikki to her feet. Nikki spit the mouthful of dirt she had received when she fell to the ground.  
  
"Gross." She commented wiping the remaining dirt from her lips. The ground suddenly shook beneath them and they heard a loud crash as the temple on the hill collapsed.  
  
"What was that?" Talya asked walking ahead of Nikki and Eierthian.  
  
"Let us find out" Eierthian said, catching up with her. The trio soon reached the river that they had heard earlier. There was no bridge to be found but there were a series of rocks that they could hop across to the other side. Eierthian was first to cross the river. Nikki was second. She hopped from one rock to the other and just as she would have reached the middle she lost her balance making a huge splash as she fell into the water. Nikki reappeared on the surface of the water and pushed her bangs, which were dripping onto her face, back.  
  
"Um, you okay?" Talya stifled a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine." Nikki grasped onto the rock in an attempt to pull herself out of the water. "Hey! I am stuck!"  
  
"Oh come one, you have to be kidding me." Talya hopped onto the rocks and extended a hand down to Nikki, balancing on two separate rocks. Nikki grabbed her hand and as she was halfway out of the water she felt herself being pulled back. "Hey! What are you doing?" Talya yelled struggling to keep her balance as she was pulled down with Nikki. They both fell into the water. Eierthian went to jump into the water to help but an invisible wall stopped him. It felt as though a ton of bricks had smacked him in the chest, knocking him backwards. He pulled out his bow and put himself at alert, but with no visible form to shoot at, he found himself unsteady with his aim. He received an unavoidable second blow to his stomach. He found himself on his knees, still unsteadily holding his bow.  
  
She was drowning. Nikki was being held under the water. She could not breath. She was kicking and flailing as hard as she could, but she could not break free. Talya tried frantically to pull her up, but it was hard to release Nikki from something that she could not see. Then she caught it out of the corner of her eye. She could see an area of the water where the current was not being affected by Nikki's flailing. Talya took a deep breath of air then dived under the water pulling her sword out. She stabbed forward at the odd spot in the water and before she knew it Nikki was free of her assailant, swimming towards the surface. Nikki gasped and coughed filling her lungs with air and coughing up the water she had swallowed. She clung to the rock, to afraid to let go. The water bubbled around them.  
  
"Hurry up, get out of the water!" Talya yelled pushing Nikki out of the water. Nikki reached the shore where Eierthian should have been standing and scooted a safe distance from the water. Talya pulled herself from the water than felt a force hit her on the head knocking her back into the water. The water was stained with the blood of the unknown attacker. "Go find Eierthian!!!" Talya instructed. Nikki ran up the shore in search of the ranger.  
  
Talya rubbed her head as she swam back towards the shore. Then the force hit her in the head again, forcing her head underneath the water. She heard a splash next to her, but the sound had no visible source. She grasped at her own throat as she felt herself being strangled. She felt her consciousness slipping away from her, her vision blurring, and her lungs screaming for the air it sorely needed.  
  
Eierthian tried to shoot, or to block the blows that continually hit him, each time with more force than the last. He tried to lead the attacker back to the water, making slow progress. His mind drifted to the girls he had left behind. He soon saw Nikki rushing towards him through blurred eyes. She was pale and wet. Eierthian fell to the ground, benign again hit in the stomach. Nikki picked up a clump of dirt and threw it towards Eierthian. The dirt hit the invisible assailant outlining parts of its figure. Enraged, the assailant took form. A green fairie covered in seaweed with no wings. Her name was Morai. She tackled Nikki to the ground but was kicked away then trapped by Eierthian.  
  
Talya felt the grip release off of her neck and quickly swam to the surface. She climbed onto the shore and sat long enough only to catch her breath. She ran to find Eierthian and Nikki and soon found them holding down the green fairie. She quickly absorbed the fairie and all three members of the group collapsed with a resounding thud.  
  
"Is everybody okay?" Talya asked still coughing from the lack of air.  
  
"I have bruises in placed that I did not know existed." Eierthian groaned. "This is quite a task, I had no idea how fairie could be so hard to catch." Nikki had gotten up and climbed up the hill.  
  
"You guys! Come quick!" She yelled down to them. Talya and Eierthian quickly caught up to Nikki. Nikki was standing next to the temple where the entrance was caved in.  
  
"What is wrong" Eierthian groaned.  
  
"The temple is collapsed." Nikki pointed out.  
  
"This I can see." Talya sighed, still coughing.  
  
"What if Tenameru is in there!" Nikki suggested. "What if the boys got trapped?"  
  
"Good riddance." Eierthian scoffed. Talya smacked him on the back of his head. "I mean, oh darn, what a pity." Eierthian rolled his eyes.  
  
"You are a bastard Eierthian." Talya groaned.  
  
"Oh you know you like me." Eierthian smiled.  
  
"Pig." Talya groaned once more. "Anyway. If they are in there, we better get them out."  
  
"All right." Nikki agreed. They began pulling the broken stones away from the rubble in hopes of freeing their friends. Behind them a young girl sat watching them. She was surrounded by fireflies and had very pretty magenta wing. She yawned and fluttered onto the top of the rubble they were trying to remove.  
  
"I can help you." She giggled. The fireflies danced around her almost like a shield of light.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Nikki interrogated the young girl.  
  
"I am the talisman of the unprotected, Laurel." She said. "I can help you, then you may send me back to the place in which I belong."  
  
"All right." Talya agreed. Nikki nodded as well. Eierthian had his hands still clutched around his bow, feeling very wary of the young fairie after what he had previously experienced with them. The fairie yawned and stretched her arms in a child-like manner, then flew above their heads and waved her hands at the ruined temple. The collapsed door slowly repaired itself and sure enough Tenameru, Karzon, and Link were inside.  
  
"What happened to you guys?" Tenameru asked surprised to see them. They then realized how odd they must look soaked and bruised.  
  
"Long story." Nikki hugged Tenameru, engulfed by his warmth.  
  
"Excuse me." Laurel said. "I do believe that I have fulfilled by duties. Now you must fulfill yours."  
  
"Oh, yes of course." Talya coughed. She grabbed the hand of the fairie who smiled at her as she disappeared. Talya shook her hand furiously. "I am never going to get used to that."  
  
The wind was picking up as evening approached. Hoshiko and Zelda had been riding for hours. To there dismay they had not seen one place that they could ask for help. All they saw was the occasional ruins of a building that had been long since collapsed.  
  
"There are footprints here." Hoshiko observed slowing her horse to a complete stop. "But where from? There must have been people here recently!"  
  
"Hoshiko!" Zelda cried from ahead. Hoshiko rode to meet her and joined Zelda in her awe struck state. They were standing down into the land of Hyrule.  
  
"How do we get down there?" Zelda said, her adrenaline rushing with her new discovery.  
  
"There has to be a way. Someone else was up here, probably from your land." Hoshiko said with a newfound hope. "Let's explore the edge for a while, maybe there is a way down!" Zelda agreed and they led their horses carefully along the edge for a few miles. They then found the staircase leading down into Hyrule that their comrades had traveled a few days earlier.  
  
"Isn't that oddly convenient?" Zelda said. Hoshiko jumped off of her horse.  
  
"We can not bring the horses with us. They will head back to the castle." Hoshiko stroked the mane of the horse the patted its side gently. It trotted off back into the opposite direction followed shortly by Zelda's horse. They exchanged wary glances then began to descend the staircase. The wind blowing was a bitter cold and a small flurry of snow was falling. The ground below was covered in a thin blanket of white, untouched by Hylian hands. The wind was the only sound to interrupt the eerie quiet. Zelda was worried about what had become of her people. Whether or not the sages were all right, whether her friends were hurt or not. The worry in her in her mind even dwelled on her sister. Hoshiko's thoughts lingered only on the task at hand and the aching worry of what had happened to her world. The main question that continually pierced her thoughts was 'how did her castle end up in a world other than her own?' They did not have long to ponder these thoughts before they were at the door of Hyrule's marvelous castle. Before Zelda could reach towards the door, it opened. Malon ran out and hugged her.  
  
"Princess! I am so glad that you are safe!" Malon cried almost in tears.  
  
"Malon, where is everybody?" Zelda asked surprised to see no one else there to meet her.  
  
"Well it is a long story. The rest of the group probably will not be back for a while." Malon began her explanation.  
  
"Well, we have to go find them. There is no need for them to search any longer."  
  
"They are not out there looking for you." Malon shook her head.  
  
"Well then, what are they doing?' Zelda folded her arms angered that the people she felt would protect her were doing something else. Malon went on to explain about the fairies as well as Link's double. She ended telling them that now they were searching for the weapon that only Nikki could use.  
  
"Wait. I think that I might be able to help." Zelda said after the story had been told. Hoshiko was listening quietly. "Follow me." Zelda led them out of the room and down several flights of stairs. Halfway to the basement they ran into Rinéan. Rinéan followed silently next to Hoshiko. Zelda grabbed a torch off of the wall and headed into a dark secret hallway. 


End file.
